Your Last Glance
by AK-Blaster
Summary: Written in Reader's POV. You open your eyes and one glance was all it took for you to notice, you back in Serdin. Specifically, you're back in the infirmary. Zero x Reader story .


I wasn't planning on posting up a Grand Chase story, but after hearing my dear friend hospitalized, I made it for her anyways.

Hanako-chama! Get well soon

Written in the reader's point of view. So have fun.

* * *

Your Last Glance [Zero x Reader]

You open your eyes, gradually getting used to the blinding light that was the sun rays from the window beside you. One glance was all it took for you to notice, you back in Serdin. Specifically, you're back in the infirmary.

Someone calls out your name, so you turned around. You see a demon. He wasn't someone you could call a close friend, but he wasn't someone far either. He was just Zero.

But he didn't seem like the usual Zero at all. His giant sword wasn't strapped behind him like usual. Actually, he was glowering at you at a scarier way compared to the ones you get from the other people. He marched in, not forgetting to close the door behind him, still keeping his sights on your own eyes.

Suddenly, he latched on to your shirt. You winced back, knowing he might land a punch on you after seeing that intense, deathly gaze of his. But after minutes of silence, you couldn't help but let one of your eyes open, to see what had happened. The demon kept on his grip, but this time, he was staring at you with complete confusion. It was a sight that you had never seen before.

"Why... Did you do that..?" He asked. A shaky tone in his voice. You blankly stare at him, asking what he was talking about. "You perfectly knew well I am an artificial demon. That I can take care of myself without anyone's help. Yet you threw yourself into danger. You could have gotten kill-"

You suddenly felt an agonizing pain in your heart. Blood. That was what you coughed out. They dripped from your lips and onto the blanket on your laps. Zero withdrew his hand before he helped you lean back into the bed. You merely blinked at him as he used a handkerchief to wipe the liquid clean off your face, padding gently.

"You... Go to sleep.. After that shocking experience, you need as much rest as you can get."

It takes you a while to understand what he meant. You were on a mission at Kaze'Aze's castle, to ensure all traces of her evil was definitely gone. Your other party member was Zero, as he was free and was willing to volunteer to do so as he saw it beneficial to his trainings.

Also because you were interested in him, you invited him to come along.

The moment he joined the Grand Chase, you were attracted by his presence. His mysteriousness made you curious towards him. You tried to get closer to him more than once, but failed because his sword, Grandark, was always scowling at you. But that never stopped you.

When the two of you had arrived at the scene, you felt butterflies swarming inside you just being near him. The awkward silence between the two of you was certainly... Awkward... As neither the two of you had anything common to talk about.

You then sighed and tried to strike a conversation with him. It was hard at first, considering Grandark was possessive with Zero and didn't like it if you talked to him. At the same time, Zero didn't speak much either. He seemed to be more concentrated on other things in mind.

It was only when evening came did something different happened. The two of you had made a temporary shelter to rest for the night and in the process, had learnt that it was easy for you two to cope with each other's presence. You even managed to strike up a consistent conversation with him that had nothing to do with the Grand Chase. Hell, you even realized how much of a child he really was, despite the fact he seemed older. It made you feel more at ease when you knew more of himself.

The next day, the two of you were still journeying on. As usual, Grandark was pissed because he hadn't felt flesh against his blades and you were still talking to him. Nevertheless, you ignored him and continued to chat with Zero in a friendly manner. Once you saw monsters you immediately went into combat mode. And with the demon, your strikes began to harmonize together, without even exchanging anything more than a brief eye contact.

But then you saw a dark mage creeping up to the wanderer at the corner of your eye. He had begun casting his spell on to Zero. Everything in mind had disappeared and you rammed the demon down. You remembered the agonizing shock. The pain that suffocated your chest. And then the darkness that took over you.

"... I don't know... Why I did that..." You replied to him, in the most honest way. The energy inside you was draining away, you couldn't even lift up your head to see him. Only the ceiling was visible to you. "Maybe I just didn't want you to get hurt..."

"That's ridiculous.." He groaned. "There is no way someone would do that without a reason." He then remained silent. So did you because you didn't know what to reply to him. You then see his gloves floating above your eyes. It shuts your eyes gently. "I told you to sleep, right?"

You couldn't help but chuckle at how he was concerned about you. But then you sighed. He was just doing this to make sure you were alright. You were an asset to the Grand Chase, something that can help him in his quest to stop Void.

You coughed up blood again. The stab in your chest was getting more painful. You felt suffocated so you tried to breath in as much air as you can. You hear your name was called out once more. You tried to open your eyes once more and you saw him. Even when he wore a mask, you could tell he was definitely in despair.

Once more, you coughed. Your eyes shut close and you felt too weak to open them again. Your breathing had hastened. The shock had seriously damaged your respiratory system. You know you're dying. So you fight for it. One last glance.

You blinked open your eyes and saw the most gorgeous pair of gold eyes. Zero had placed his mask away. You tried to question him why, in between the coughs you made. He hushed you to stop you from speaking more. "It will be in the way..."

Again, you tried to ask him. But this time, he silenced you with a press of his lips on to your own. It surprised you, taking away your strength as he pressed you down gently on the bed. Your eyes closed gently and your breathings slowed down gradually.

Your hands reached out as far as it could. They grabbed on to his jacket. You felt how warm he was, despite knowing he was an artificial demon. You felt something warm dripping on to your cheeks. You knew they weren't yours. You grip soon loosened and your fingers slipped down.

And then you felt nothing.

* * *

... Fuck. I'm jinxing every shit...

Well, I don't know how it ended up with the Reader's death. Fuck I'm sorry, but I love tragic and this is called death by suffocation.


End file.
